An MPEG audio decoder decodes compressed audio data by performing a number of different functions and computations. Among the functions and computations is resealing of frequency coefficients. The resealing of frequency coefficients comprises the multiplication of constants, C, by a power of 2, 2X, where X comprises the sum of an integer and a fraction.
Computation of 2f in hardware is complex where f is a non-integer. Although the computation of 2f is less complex in software, speed considerations involved in decompressing audio data in real time makes a software solution less desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with embodiments presented in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.